Happiest Klaine One-Shots I'll Write
by Fae 206
Summary: So, these are a group of Klaine one shots based on random words to try to bring some happiness and joy back into the fandom. There might be all range of ones going from AU to during the canon seasons to future set. They will not take place during times when Klaine are not together. Most don't have new spoilers. Fic will be updated based on interest and reviews. Thanks.
1. Pirate

**AN**: I usually don't write pure fluff or anything happy and sexy, I'm more of a 'change people's minds by writing angst with messages about social change' type of person, but I really felt like expanding myself so I'm writing some happy stories. Since I'm starting to have so many fanfics, I'm definitely going to be updating them based on if there were reviews for the chapters and how many.

This is the random word fic with a bunch of small one-shot scenes (unlike the wedding plans one) so one way you can help me out is by writing some words in a review and I can pick one of them and write for it. Anyway, before I bore anyone off, here's the first chapter.

**Pirate**

_Set after 3.13_

After the miserable Valentines Day that Kurt Hummel had been having, it really had made him light up and start participating in the world by seeing Sugar's 'extra special guest' and especially when he could interact and sing with that guest on stage. One thing that was the most true during that performance of "Love Shack" was just how much Kurt loved his boyfriend and how much his boyfriend loved him.

After the performance and the mound of balloons that had fallen on them, Sugar had jumped up and given Blaine his gifts, the same that the whole Glee club had received. Kurt took the moment to wrap his arm around Blaine in a side hug. He didn't think anyone would notice and just the knowledge that he had his boyfriend back was good enough.

"Is this a cheese heart?" Blaine asked charmingly as Sugar nodded. She squealed and hugged Blaine again. "Thanks for making sure I could come," Blaine grinned as Sugar finally let him go and Kurt was a bit relieved that he had Blaine to himself again.

"I just knew it would mean a lot to Kurt, and to everyone to have you here," she laughed. "Thanks for making it special I was scared no one would come."

Blaine looked at her surprised before he shook his head, "Don't be, it was really great," he said reaching out and touching Sugar's shoulder reassuringly. Kurt coughed from behind Blaine and Blaine instantly turned to him with a playful, sexy smile on his face. Kurt nodded as he dragged Blaine away and grabbed the a table in the corner he hadn't seen anyone at yet.

"You know mister, you still owe me a Valentines Day," he grinned as Blaine relaxed and chuckled. He leaned back on the chair and raised one of his sexy triangular eyebrows.

"Do I now?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"Oh of course you do," Kurt rolled his eyes as he let a slight blush appear on his cheeks. He didn't have the confidence that he would one day have to be so forward with Blaine, but Blaine never laughed at him, even when Kurt felt his most insignificant, Blaine would tell him he was adorable.

Blaine's eye started to twitch a little and Kurt got more worried.

Blaine always acted impulsively, Kurt knew that better than anyone, but he didn't want to relax too soon. Blaine had had surgery on his eye and there was so much going on here that might cause it to not heal completely.

Kurt finally folded his arms and in a no nonsense tone of voice told Blaine, "Give me your eyepatch."

Blaine looked at Kurt before taking out the heart shaped patch, "I'm really okay, I mean how else am I going to really be able to see my adorable boyfriend if both my eyes are covered."

Kurt shook his head, "I know you have a power in words Blaine, but my special power is knowing you, now am I going to have to put this eyepatch on or will you do it yourself?" he teased as he stretched and let go of the elastic. Blaine reached out a hand, but Kurt once again got that playful look on his face and he adjusted the patch over Blaine's right eye, laying a very soft kiss on the fabric.

He smiled as he let himself sit back on his own chair, gazing across from the man of his dreams.

"How do I look?" Blaine asked as Kurt bit slightly onto his bottom lip.

"You're going to tell me right?" Blaine asked again and Kurt quickly raised his eyebrows and then lowered them.

"Kuuuuuurt," Blaine smiled as he reached out for the hand of the one he loved more than anything.

Kurt finally spoke, somehow the memories of what had happened before with Karofsky had wiped from his memories, "Let's, just, see" he said with a softer smile. "I think you look like a pirate,"

Blaine blinked in surprise, "A pirate?" he then settled down as he laughed about the eye patch, "I guess the eye patch does take over my face."

Kurt blinked again, he wasn't sure if Blaine was upset and he really, more than anything, wanted to have a good Valentines day. He _deserved_ an amazing Valentines Day with the man he loved. "It's not a bad thing to be a pirate," he quickly added.

Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt intrigued, "And why is that?" he asked

"Well I mean with all the sailing and the parrots and you know, peg legs…" Kurt closed his eyes, that had just slipped out and he could see Blaine's teasing nature.

"If this is because you want another dance with Rachel," he teased as Kurt shook his head, "I mean, I'd still dance with you if you could be on the floor with someone with a peg leg."

Kurt decided to give another playful smile to Blaine, "Something to think about, I'm very glad you'd still dance with me Blaine."

"Naturally," Blaine nodded, "Hmm, so I do like seafood and I could do with some more of those doubloons."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I thought your family was rich enough."

Blaine frowned, "We _are_ well off, but if I had even more money then I could get you something from Liz Taylor or who is it next…Bette Midler, no, the rum,"

"No. No rum for you mister," Kurt said before looking at Blaine, "I think it's because I just love the adventurous side of pirates, you know the way they band together and those beards and the costumes, I could make you one of those if you ever wanted to…explore the ocean depths, dig up some buried treasure."

"I'm sure your fashion skills would lead to something spectacular," Blaine replied before pausing. He smiled at Kurt and ran his tongue over his lips very slowly, "Is that supposed to mean something Kurt?" he said as he stood from his seat and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Possibly," Kurt said as he gazed into Blaine's honey-amber eyes, Blaine was the most precious treasure of all, but they could always re explore the physical tonight, it had been a long time since he had felt such delight in doing that.

"I'd need a map," Blaine said as he slowly guided both of his hands up from Kurt's knees to his shoulder, it was when Blaine cupped his face with one hand that Kurt's breaths started to become more uneven.

"I'll show you the one I have at home, but I have to warn you pirate Blaine that the treasure is buried in the far south, below the equator," Kurt tried to instruct as Blaine leaned in and kissed him.

Kurt had longed so much for one of these kisses.

"I will make it my priority to find that beautiful treasure then and I know captain that when I find it, I will never be able to let it go."


	2. Trash

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews on the previous story, I hope you like this one. I'm going to try to be fair to all my works and update each of them before updating again, only exception for this is if a work gets a _lot_ of reviews and then that fic will be prioritized higher

**Trash**

**AN: **Set after Blaine's graduation

Kurt was so proud of his fiancee, of their relationship and he was so happy that they were going to be moving in together and starting their own life in New York. He had actually been skeptical this year about whether a day would actually come, but not only was it here, but both of them were really looking forward to it.

The only thing was Blaine hadn't packed up his things yet.

Sure he had already moved _some_ things to New York, but there were other things that he was going to have sent to the Bushwick apartment and he had asked Kurt to come round and sort his belongings with him. As Blaine dug through his hats, he would toss the occasional ones into a bag instead of the boxes in which Kurt _knew_ he was packing his clothes.

Blaine however did know why the hats were going in there. Kurt only had limited space in the apartment he shared with Rachel, the apartment that they were probably going to be sharing with Sam as well (Artie had his own dorm room) and he wanted to be respectful of Kurt's things. He knew how much Kurt loved fashion and if Blaine had to keep his own clothing to a minimum so his fiancee would be happy then he planned to do that.

The bag he was putting things in was one he was going to donate to a charity shop about a two hour drive away from Lima. They would sell items that others donated and use most of the profits they made to support LGBT groups within Ohio. It was sad that Lima didn't have the same thing there, maybe if he and Kurt had both been able to go to one they would have met earlier and somewhere safer.

He watched Kurt pick up one of his hats and straighten it, "You're not taking this one?" he asked looking at it with a soft smile, "You really look cute in it."

"I don't look cute in any of the other hats?" Blaine teased, he shook his head as he placed it back in the bag, grinning happily because of the time he was getting to spend with the man he loved.

"Well, you know you do," Kurt joked back before gesturing, "but you don't have to deem things as trash just because you want to make me feel easier, couldn't you just put some things in storage. I know that you told me you loved playing with this remote control plane when you were twelve or something?" he said as he picked one up and Blaine frowned.

"I am thinking of storage, but I know I won't be needing a lot of the things which does include that plane, it just doesn't fit in _this_ particular bag."

Blaine smiled as Kurt frowned. Blaine knew that his fiancee obviously wanted to say something, but was trying to figure out which words to use. There would be some times when Kurt would just come out with a sassy remark to other people, but to Blaine he always was more considerate and more understanding. That was something that came with how much Kurt loved him.

"It's not trash," Kurt commented as Blaine nodded, sorting out some more things, he pulled another box down and started to put in his trophies from the shelves and then sorted out his books, putting some in another bag, some in the box he had just put the trophies in, and some in the box he was going to have shipped.

"You're right, it's _not_ trash," Blaine grinned as he took out a thick Sharpie and wrote - _Blaine - Storage_ on the box with the trophies and now one pair of his boxing gloves. He put another two pairs in the bag and kept hold of two more pairs as he sat down on the bed and let those rest in his lap.

"Then…" Kurt's gesture was soft and Blaine laughed seeing it, but there really wasn't a problem with the answer that Blaine was going to give.

"I'm giving them to charity," he said proudly, "well, a thrift shop so the shop itself makes some kind of a profit. It'll be a two hour drive, but the shop donates money to help fund some of the few LGBT groups in Ohio and I think that if I can give them things that maybe they can sell it'll benefit a lot more people than just me."

"Awww," Kurt smiled fondly as he came to wrap his arm around Blaine's back. "I love how thoughtful and caring you are," he smiled as he placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, "One day we're going to have our own kids and you're going to be the world's greatest dad."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and a slight blush.

He watched as Kurt stood up and started to walk over to where Margaret Thatcher Dog, the dog that he had stolen from Rachel's Six Flag collection to give to Blaine, sat and picked her up. Blaine rose, reaching forward for the dog.

"So this," Kurt smiled as Blaine shook his head.

"That is _definitely _coming with me, everything that you ever gave me has so much sentimental value to me," Blaine held the puppy to his chest as he put it over with his suitcase, "Do you remember the reason you gave him to me? It was because you were sad I didn't come with you because I was upset and you thought you could give me something to cheer me up and it worked, this dog really _really_ did cheer me up."

Kurt grinned, "I still have that Kurt puppet you made me, it's weird, but it's missing something."

Blaine blinked, "It is?" he asked as Kurt nodded and went to find the Blaine puppet that the younger man had made. He picked it up and put it in the box to be shipped.

"He's missing his Blaine puppet, you can't expect a Kurt to exist happily without a Blaine beside him."

Blaine blushed again before walking around the room, "You want to help me decide on some more items that we can give away and try to help these programs?" he asked as Kurt nodded.

"If I wasn't so attached to my own items, I'd do the same, but this…I'm proud to be helping you with this," Kurt laughed as Blaine smiled again.

No matter what, Kurt would _always_ make Blaine smile.

**Make sure to review for quick updates**


	3. Engaged

This story is exactly 750 words and takes place after 'All You Need is Love' in 5.01. I'm a huge fan of Anderbros and so I thought that might be a nice thing to write, especially with the wedding coming up this week. Hope you enjoyed it.

Engaged

Blaine still can't _quite_ believe it, he can't believe that he actually stood at the bottom of those steps and proposed to the love of his life. More than that though, he can't believe that that stunning man (who had decided to spend the rest of the day with him) is now sleeping on his lap. They are engaged to be married. This definitely beat a promise ring made out of gum wrappers.

Blaine looks around, he's too scared to actually tell his parents that he's going to get married. They know the situation with him and Kurt and whilst his mother is very understanding, Blaine never really knows just _what_ his father thinks about anything. To think that they wouldn't accept this though would kill him and he was scared that Kurt might have second thoughts. The ring wasn't put there as a sign of Blaine trapping Kurt in the relationship, but rather he was allowing himself to hope for happiness with the man of his dreams.

He looks through the pictures that Sam took on his phone for him, there is Kurt walking down the hallways, Kurt walking down the staircase, Kurt with rose petals into his perfectly styled hair, and Kurt saying yes. _That_ is the moment that Blaine really wants to remember forever, he wants to remember Kurt agreeing to marry him and the feeling of self acceptance that stirred inside at that very moment.

There was one very important person he hadn't told the news to. Though not as critical as his parents, the familial ties made Blaine a little shaky. Cooper wouldn't dare to judge him though, would he? Cooper had done things that were much MUCH riskier in his life.

Before Blaine realizes what he has done, he has pressed call and is waiting to hear if his big brother picks up the phone or not.

"Blainey?" Cooper asks and Blaine swallows, is there a way of saving this announcement from scrutiny. "Saw a lot of your friends talking about some big spectacle at your old school."

Blaine frowns, "Someone told you?"

Was this a nationwide thing? Were they going to get messages from every single person who had visited The New Directions. How on earth did Cooper know this information unless he was spying on them, if he wa—-

"There's a Facebook group dedicated to The New Directions," Cooper informs him and Blaine swallows weakly.

Of _course_ there is. Why? Given how much she loved trying to get him to wear that Cheerios uniform, Sue Sylvester could have even created the group. Maybe Sue Sylvester would even marry them in a barn on a whim.

"So, you heard?" Blaine asks weakly as Kurt starts to move around on his leg.

"I heard what, Blainey?" Cooper asks though Blaine knows that he is smiling on the other end of the phone line.

"Kurt and I are engaged," he smiles. Once again, Blaine Devon Anderson can not believe how lucky he is. "Kurt and I are getting married. I'm marrying Kurt Hummel!"

There is the sound of Cooper laughing as Kurt smiles, wiggling his body so he's even closer to Blaine's lap. "Not tonight, only back together and engaged this week," he smiles and Blaine runs a couple of fingers through his fiancee's hair.

"Well," Cooper grins, "Congratulations Blainey, I hope that I am lucky enough to get invited to this wedding. I can't believe my baby brother is getting married. I'm getting another brother."

Kurt moves his way off of Blaine's lap at this point and grabs Blaine's phone. He quickly presses speaker and hands it back to Blaine.

"So was he expecting it?" Cooper asks energetically and Blaine smiles.

"I don't think he—-"

"Yes, my dad and I talked about it on the way over to Dalton," Kurt grins as Blaine nods, maybe his plan wasn't so spectacular as they planned.

"Well was it amazing?" Cooper inquires and both men give a joint 'yes'.

"And who's your best man, Blainey?" Cooper asks again and Blaine softens his voice. He already told Sam that he could be the best man and now Cooper was asking for the same thing. He and Cooper were friends as well as family and in Blaine's heart he knows that he would prefer it to be his brother.

"Play your cards right and it could be you, bye Coop" Kurt grins as he playfully turns off the phone.

Kurt Hummel is most definitely Blaine's missing puzzle piece.


	4. Recycling

**AN**: So this is a really short and kind of simple one shot around the randomly chosen word, recycling. I hope you enjoy what is being recycled here.

**Recycling**

Kurt looked sadly through his side (or rather three fourths) of the closet. He didn't understand why this mattered so much, he liked the idea that he and his husband were going to be in a play where the costumes were clothes recycled by the cast, but he didn't like the idea of getting rid of some of these pieces from his wardrobe. There were so many memories, so much nostalgia, how could it be fair to make cuts?

"I really think Andrew is trying to steal my role," Blaine noted as Kurt looked at him with a smile. This was one of the first times their daughter Hepburn had been left in Rachel's care and they were both a little nervous about it.

"Confront him, call him out," Kurt advised with his head still in the closet.

Blaine sighed, "I ran, Kurt. You know I don't want to look back and say that that is something I really regret." He filled another bag with clothes as Kurt looked back in horror at how much Blaine was willing to get rid of.

Kurt turned back to the blue suit he had worn at the elaborate proposal that Blaine had set up for him, "I'm never saying goodbye to you," he told the outfit as he looked to see what was next to it.

"He just doesn't listen," Blaine sighed before he took a deep breath in, "he says I'm a puppet master who isn't that attractive. I would have been prom king if there hadn't been so many stoners at McKinley."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "McKinley, Blaine you _are_ aware that you're a Broadway star, father, and my amazing husband. I mean, _I do_ know that even if you've forgotten."

"Well I am a work in progress," Blaine teased back as he sat on the bed. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said as he looked at the clothes, "Even though McKinley was hell for both of us, we got each other and we might have a Tony, but I think that what we have, that's better than some lousy trophy."

Blaine chuckled, "Don't jinx it," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Blaine's phone buzzed and the curly haired actor answered it, he looked at it and smiled. "It seems like Marcus is donating quite a large amount of clothes. I think he's trying to prove what he can do, maybe he thinks it's just bros helping bros."

"I do love it when you speak fratty," Kurt teased as he put a few more outfits on the bed, "There, I'm done, I can't do anymore. I'm sorry, it's dumb but"

"I think it's adorable how attached to your clothes you are," Blaine praised, "I think you're adorable."

"You don't think I'm weird with how attached I am to clothes that I might never wear, I think sometimes you might get tired of me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're my soulmate, my best friend, my one true love," Blaine nodded, "and personally I think you were the single most interesting kid that ever made his way out of Ohio."

"Oh, that so?" Kurt grinned, "Only because I wouldn't let any of those prejudicious neanderthals touch me, touch us, or what we had."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the man that he had loved for so long, for nearly ten years. That meant an entire decade of love, an entire decade of being together. Kurt relaxed in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"We've always belonged to each other," Kurt grinned as he kissed Blaine's neck. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Pretty much," Blaine nodded, "but how could you not be lucky with how perfectly imperfect you are."

"_You_ are perfect to me," Kurt stressed.

"I think I just might be," Blaine agreed as he looked over at all the memories, all those pictures and objects like Kurt puppet and Margaret Thatcher Dog he had kept over the years. He really really did have a wonderful life with Kurt.

"You ready for the next stage in our lives, come what may?" Kurt asked as he laced his fingers with Blaine, "I think I've loved being Meg Ryan, but I picture my life like the end of The Notebook."

"We always said we were going to live in a lighthouse," Blaine joked which made Kurt laugh. He bowed his head and moved Blaine's body so he could hold his husband closer.

"Fearlessly and forever?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned, "Of course, fearlessly and forever."


End file.
